


Adjustments

by MarvellousFics12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Adjusting to a 'normal' life, Avengers Tower, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvellousFics12/pseuds/MarvellousFics12
Summary: Bucky is adjusting to life with the Avengers, and without Hydra. It's a work in progress.





	Adjustments

Bucky had only been with the other Avengers for about two months now, and progress was.. slow going…  
Everyone was understanding of the fact that Bucky was adjusting. Life with Hydra had been vastly different from life as he lived it now.  
The Avengers even dared to call their lives domestic. As close as they came to it, anyway.  
Now, everyone understood why he acted the way he did, but sometimes, Bucky’s behaviour hit some nerves. How could it not?

Some of the things that he did included staring at everyone. Unabashed. He didn’t even notice he was doing it, and a lot of the Avengers didn’t notice for a while either, due to Hydra making the Winter Soldier blend into his surroundings quite successfully.  
Then one time, Steve herded all of them out to a nearby park, and he was sure he dragged Bucky there with them too, but for the life of him, where he’d gone, he couldn’t find out. Not until a gleaming, metal arm suddenly shot out of a tree, catching a frisbee Tony threw.  
Natasha and Clint high-fived, apparently having bet that Bucky would be holed up in a tree.  
Then one other time Bucky slept with his eyes open on movie-night. Steve prodded his bicep, hissing at him, “Buck, if you’re dead, I’m gonna kill ya, ya punk.”  
He wasn’t dead.  
A week after that, Tony was not asleep one night, which wasn’t anything new. He was making his way up to the kitchen for a fourth pot of coffee. His hand toying with a tiny screwdriver he’d been using. The lights were low, given it was 5 in the morning, and everyone should be asleep, and not wandering the halls. So Tony made his way into the kitchen, pressed on the button to start making some blessed coffee, and turned around to start rummaging through the cabinets for a snack or two.  
Then out of nowhere, a hand landed on Tony’s shoulder.  
The Avengers could still hear Tony’s high-pitched scream echoing through the Tower.  
Steve had told Bucky to announce his presence to others by touching them gently, or saying something, but Bucky wasn’t really used to talking a lot, or at all, so he just touched people. Tony, however, had not been expecting a hand at that time, and immediately figured, with his sleep-deprived brain, that he was in the first few minutes of a Supernatural episode. So he screamed, hoping someone would find his body quickly, so they could solve and avenge his murder.  
Steve called him a drama queen. Clint couldn’t breathe due to laughing too hard. Natasha snickered too. Bruce didn’t even come looking, which hurt Tony, but it wasn’t that surprising. Tony was known for making a ruckus at night, day, or any other given time.  
Now, this was two weeks ago. That Parker kid was over at the Tower again. He was Tony’s pet project, Tony explained, but the others saw that they had a really sweet relationship. Something akin a father-son relationship. Even Natasha thought it to be cute.  
Peter had been down in the lab for a few hours before walking into the kitchen, where Bucky and Steve were sitting, one eating, the other reading a newspaper.  
“How’s it going, Peter?” Steve asked. Always polite.  
“Oh, hi, mister Rogers, eh, Captain, sir. Well, mister Stark and I have been trying to upgrade my webshooters,” Peter lifted the sleeves of his shirt, showing their newest version, ”and I was doing the wiring, and it’s just all going wrong. But we’ll figure it out though. It’s a work in progress.”  
Steve hummed along, “It doesn’t explode, does it? I know how Tony’s errors work.”  
“Oh! No, sir, they haven’t yet! I can show you. Look,” Peter lifted one sleeve and tried shooting a web, but somehow it didn’t stick to the countertop, and instead stuck to the paper that Bucky was reading, effectively ripping it from his hands.  
Bucky shifted his intense stare from the paper that was supposed to be in his hands, to the kid holding the papers now.  
“Oh, geeze, I’m so sorry, mister Barnes. It’s really funny, if you think about it. You should see the lab downstairs. It’s more web now. It’s the glitch, I can’t really aim, and I can’t make it unstick..” Peter halted whatever he was gonna say next when he saw Bucky leaving his seat to walk over to where Peter was standing. Bucky glared at the paper, still dangling from a web, then up at Peter.  
Steve watched the exchange, tense at what would happen next.  
Then Bucky made a knife appear out of thin air, effectively scaring Peter, who thought he was being threatened by the Winter Soldier, but Bucky merely sliced through the web, taking his seat and unfolding his paper.  
Peter left downstairs without whatever he was coming to get from the kitchen.  
Now tonight, the Avengers were holding game-night. Yes. It was courtesy of Steve. And yes. Natasha threatened everyone into coming and even playing nicely.  
“Ha! You’re in my street, Barnes. That’s 500 dollars. Pay up!” Clint snickered, proud of having made a few bucks. He was losing Monopoly. Again.  
Clint was the only one, by the way, that talked to Bucky like that beside Steve. But Steve did it because he and Bucky knew each other. Clint was just an idiot, who was probably gonna get his ass kicked by Bucky rather sooner than later.  
Bucky grumbled. He only had 600 dollars left, damnit. So, he figured his best move was standing up and leaving without a word. Bucky sometimes still had those ‘murder-tendencies’, and his therapist told him that leaving the situation causing the feeling was the good move to make. Bucky had left a lot of situations. This was third time Bucky had just up and left on game-night..  
Steve sighed.  
Baby-steps..


End file.
